To Tell The Truth
by architect 2010
Summary: Harry and Ginny are married, have three wonderful children... and are both gay and leading secret love affairs. What will happen when they decide to come out to their children. Epilogue compliant
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone, I know I've been careless in regards to my other story 'The Happy Life of Ronald Weasley' but I had this idea and I had to get it down on paper. I've read a few great stories where Harry is/has been married to Ginny and is secretly gay, and I really loved the concept of it, so I decided to use it as a starting point. This will be a short fic, about 4 or 5 chapters in total, please leave feedback.**

**Thanks**

**Pairings: DM/HP, GW/PP**

**Epilogue compliant  
**

**

* * *

**

Harry Potter laid down on his stomach on the king size four poster bed naked as the day he was born, as he set up a makeshift desk with the aid of a clipboard. Setting up the parchment, Harry dipped his quill into the safety ink bottle and began to write.

_Dear Ginny_

_Hope things are going well? How's it like working for Neville's plant house? Must be a major change of pace from coaching Quidditch? Anyhow the reason I'm writing, obviously I would write to you regardless to know how you're doing in general, is because I need your advice, and probably your help. I would likt to tell the children about us. _

_I can only imagine what you must be thinking, but we knew one day this will all come out in the open. I obviously would never challange you to such a request, but the reason is because Albus has been in the duldrums lately. The reason is simple, he has fallen for Scorpious and I would like to assure him that there's nothing wrong in being gay, and in coming out with the truth about us might help him be more comfortable with himself, not to mention probably ask Scorpious out. _

_However I never would admit to such a reason without asking you (not to mention to cover up my cowardice) Please let me know on how we should go about this._

_Anyhow hope things are looking up and give my warmest regards to Pansy._

_Love _

_Harry_

Getting up from the bed, he cleared away his writing implements and walked to the desk to pack the letter in an envelope. Fetching his owl he opened the window and sent it to Ginny.

The door on the other side of the room opened as Harry closed the window. Turning around he leaned against the desk behind him, as the long haired blonde beauty entered into the room. His blonde hair was longer than it was all them years ago; his complexion, whilst still alter blaster, was now much more colourful. His naked body was covered up with a white t-shirt and tight navy blue briefs, that did nothing to hide his impressive bulge. Harry looked at the man that for five years now he had called his own and licked his lips;

"Hey sailor, come here often?" asked Harry. Draco laughed and took a good look at his partner, his briefs nearly ripping due to the effect Harry's naked body was doing to his groin.

"Only for raven haired beauties such as yourself" replied Draco as he approached his partner and kissed him, stroking Harry's stubble covered cheek. Harry rubbed his bare crotch with Draco's silk covered one. Draco pulled back and stirpped off his clothing, "Better?"

Harry smiled; "Of course not" Draco sneered and pulled Harry towards him, "You seriously don't want me Potter".

Harry laughed; "Oh Draco, you know very well I always want you". Draco pushed Harry onto the bed and made his way on top of him.

Draco wasted no time, he was bursting and needed to relieve himself, not to mention Harry also needed release. Draco immediatley went down to lick the shaft, before licking a trail down to his boyfriend's crack. Harry imediatley turned and got on all fours;

"Nothing like a nice rim job?" asked Draco as he delved back in and kissed the boys gaping hole. Spreading his partner's cheeks Draco gave a slow lick up the crack. Harry moaned at each feel of Draco's tongue, and did everything he could not to ejaculate. Draco gave a few more licks before he delved in and started fucking the man's anus with his tongue. Harry pushed back trying to get more tongue deep into him, Draco was having none of it, he simply took hold of Harry's cheeks and shoved as much of his mouth as humanly possible. Harry screamed at the sensation, which promted Draco to come up for air'

"You're lucky I'm excellent in silnceing charms" he proclaimed as he turned his boyfriend over on his back. "You're lucky that I taught you such charms" moaned Harry, Draco smirked as he lubicrated his fingers and inserted one into the ever tight anus. Taking Harry's cock into his mouth, Draco began a rhytem of fingering and sucking the man beneath him. As the sucking intensified, Draco added another finger, then another thoroughly stretching the raven haired man as he sucked the pleasure from his cock.

Harry was in heaven and began to push down on Draco's fingers, trying to get as much in as possible. Draco knew that Harry was ready and pulled out from both ends. Harry whimpered at the loss, but was soon replaced by Draco's long thick cock edging into his tight hole. Slowly Harry pulled down trying to get the blonde's cock to go deeper, Draco went down to kiss Harry, knowing fully well the burn and sting one felt when bottoming.

Finally getting Draco's cock into him, Harry opened his eyes and looked into the gray orbs of his love. "Go on sailor, do your worst" Draco sneered when he pulled out and pushed in, trying to set up a rhytem. Draco pulled out and then push in, leaving Harry breathless. Soon Draco began to screw Harry's arse with regular abandon, using its tightness to get himself off. Both boys panted and moaned at the pleasure they got from each other, and Draco reveled in the warmth of Harry's hole.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to intake every feeling he was receiving from Draco, he began to storke his renewed erection with one hand whilst he rubbed and pinched one of his nipples with the other. It was this look of ecstasy that Draco craved and aroused him more than anything. The look of pure wild abandonment to anal sex, Draco continued to pull in and out and tried to memorize the look on Harry's face, a look he knew very well after five years of being together. The image of Harry closing his eyes and moaning Draco's name every so often, normally brought Draco to the edge, however it was the also the thought of Harry that made him lose it. The thought of his man leading a double life, being married for nearly twenty years, raising three brilliant loving children and still after all this come out as gay who was now receiving pleasure.

Harry stroked his cock a few times before he came all over his chest, the image of the Boy who Lived cumming all over himself, not to mention the warmth of his partner's hole brought the blonde man over the edge as he came deep inside his partner. Draco used his finger to wipe a few drops of cum off Harry's chest tasted the familier tangy flavour. Harry opened his and looked at his partner wiping the sweat from Harry's forehead before collapsing on top of him and pulling out of his hole. Both boys were breathless cleaned themselves up with a clensing spell.

"Oh Draco that was amazing" said Harry. Draco nodded slowly and gave chuckle as he pulled himself close to Harry looking deep inside his eyes. "I love you Harry" said the man.

Harry kissed him and replied back; "Love you too. I love you so much Draco".

* * *

Later that night with Draco sound asleep by his side, Harry thought about the letter he had sent to his hoped soon to be ex-wife. Despite a horrible childhood, Harry Potter had a wonderful life after the fall of Voldermort. With the world in mourning many young girls and boys began to come together and heal through love and marriage. Although many of these relationships soon fizzled out, there were a few that were still going strong like Harry's best friend's Ron and Hermione Weasley.

For Harry and Ginny Potter, their marriage came to force not through love and romance, but through friendship and respect. Although Harry and Ginny loved each other, they were not in love but this did not stop them from their desire, in this case a desire to raise a family in a happy home. Even before the idea of marriage entered their thoughts Harry had admitted to Ginny that he was gay, and that although he would do everything not to compromise or embarrass his wife, he would not remain celibate in his sexual appetites, Ginny had been very understanding and she too admitted to her friend that she wanted to enjoy her life and have a romance with another partner. Once they were married, the world of adulthood and freedom beckoned, however instead leading very separate lives due to their non existent intimacy both Harry and Ginny's friendship actually grew ever more closer, making them confidants for each other, every time a fling or an affair came their way they would quiz and tease each other, just like friends would do.

The birth of their three children over the years slowed down their secret love lives, but they were more than prepared to accept it, their children's happiness was more important than their own. Harry was not surprised to see Ginny as a loving dotting mother, he always knew she would make one. However at the age thirty seven, just after Albus went to attend Hogwarts, Harry went to Babylon, the private gay sauna he had been attending for nearly twelve years, and was reunited with his one time arch enemy. It took no time at all for Harry and the then recently divorced Draco Malfoy to fall into a sexual affair, but what neither of them expected was the love and care they began showing for each other. Five months into their affair Harry had told his understanding lover the whole story, and he agreed to wait for them to be together permenantly.

Two years after the beginning of the relationship, Harry's youngest daughter Lilly left for Hogwarts, and after nearly twenty years of 'marriage', both Harry and Ginny agreed to separate and begin their lives afresh, with both Harry and Ginny moving out of the home they shared with their children. The same night Lilly was settling into Hogwarts, Harry was making love to his soul mate in the latter's lavish bedroom, now Draco and Harry's lavish bedroom, the very same bedroom where Harry was now thinking about Ginny's response, and he could go about telling their children how their parents had been living a lie all these years.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a gruelling day for Ginny Potter. Firstly Neville muddled up an order for enchanted compost, resulting in Ginny apparating to the disgusting and foul farm in northan England to order another consigment. Secondly upon arriving to Neville's garden centre, she discovered she landed in a pile of stinking mud. Whilst Neville cleaned her up and did his best cheer her up, Ginny had been so down that she didn't feel not one ounce of gratitude towards her bumbling friend and employer. An hour before closing time, Neville told Ginny to go home and relax, despite feeling ounces of guilt, Ginny was grateful to be let out early. She wanted to go home to try and compose a reply to her separated spouse.

Sitting at her desk, Ginny tried to write a reply to her friend, she had received Harry's letter this morning and it bother her throughout the day about how to broach the subject to her children and to her partner. Although she tried to write the response, nothing was good. She tried to keep the tone friendly, although deep down she was a nervous wreck. After all Harry was only going through with this because he wanted to set Albus's mind at ease. After the fifth attempt, Ginny had all but given up, in all honesty she needed to talk to her partner, since it would be affecting her also.

The front door opened and closed; "Honey I'm home!" announced the sensual well spoken voice belonging to Pansy Parkinson. Ginny perked up from her desk and went to greet her partner;

"Hi honey" she said as the girls shared a hug and kiss. "Nice day?" asked the attractive brunette. "Merlin, it was horrible. Had to order go to a compost factory to order a consignment, only to land in the experental mud that Neville is trying". Pansy laughed at Ginny's misfortune; "Go ahead laugh wench". Pansy smiled and hugged her lover, and now partner, of nine years; "Sorry sweetie. Let me just go and get changed". Ginny nodded and told her to come into the lounge when she was ready. Ginny sat down on the sofa in the lounge and contemplated on how to broach the subject with Pansy.

Unlike Harry, Ginny found out she herself was gay far later on in life. In the first twelve years of her 'union' with Harry, Ginny had frequented many muggle clubs in search of boyfriends, lovers and flings. Unlike for Harry, who took comfort in the fact that the gay establishments he frequented had a strict privacy rule, Ginny had to live through trust, something she had difficulty coming by. All the men she dated were in it for the short haul, Healing a bruised heart once too often took its toll on Ginny and she surrendered to the fact that she be better off sleeping around. The only person who had a problem with this was Harry, although he totally supported his wife in trying to find a lover and eventually building a life with said lover, he was sad at what he had put this woman through. His wife, his best friend had to carry the stigma of being a scarlet woman if she was ever caught, and the sympathy would go to Harry, and not to Ginny. Finally realising that Ginny would be better off simply sleeping around, he suggested for her to attend a masked orgy he had been invited to.

A week after celebrating her thirty second birthday, Ginny attended the masked orgy on her own to see if she can pick up any men. Harry had informed her that the orgy catered for both heterosexual and homosexual wizards and witches, however right after she walked naked into the grand ball room, with only a mask and hair dye charm covering her identity, Ginny had been moved by the spectacle of a group of lesbian witches pleasuring each other. She was both aroused and moved at the beauty on display, not to mention the pleasure that each woman received. A masked blonde witch approached her and escorted her to one of the many bedrooms. Telling the stranger that she was new to all this, the blonde did everything possible for Ginny to feel sexually aroused and comfortable as she took Ginny's 'virginity' away.

Later on the blonde stranger introduced Ginny to other masked women, who were no doubt in the closet over their sexuality. The night changed Ginny's life, she had slept with many types of women of different sizes and ethnitcities. The night ended with Ginny participating in an orgy showing off what she had 'learnt' that night in pleasing women, and as a result the next morning Ginny woke up with a clear understanding of what she desired and what she had wanted in life. The bond she felt when making love to a woman was stronger and deeper then anything Ginny had felt previously.

A few days after her discovery Ginny came out to Harry, to which he was happy and supportive with his wife's discovery, life had become brighter for Ginny, she enjoyed meeting other women and enjoyed the time she spent with them. However nearly a year after her discovery, Ginny had bumped into Pansy Parkinson at a muggle establishment. Seeing as it would be idiotic to avoid each other, the two soon struck up a conversation. This led the two women to see each other privately, where very soon the women discovered the love they had with each other, which resulted in many rendezvous to spend time with each other.

A year after their first meeting, Ginny decided to tell Pansy the truth about her marriage to Harry, to which, after some hesitation, Harry agreed. After Pansy, who had always tried to avoid any discussion of Harry or his marriage to Ginny, heard the story a wave of relief came over her. The ex Slytherin fully supported Ginny's predicament into not telling her children a word about their affair, which resulted in a five year time period where Ginny would communicate with Pansy daily, and seeing her twice a week.

During this time period Ginny told Harry about her plans to separate from him once Lilly went to Hogwarts. Harry had agreed and began to make preparations for him to move out of the family home. Ginny confided in Pansy that she felt bad for separating from Harry, although she had wanted to start a life with Pansy, she didn't want to leave her best friend out in the wilderness. When Harry had told Ginny that he had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy and would be moving in with him when their separation finally took place, Ginny felt a great weight taken off her shoulders and was happy to see her man, her husband and best friend truly happy. In 2019, Harry and Ginny went their separate ways and moved in with their respective partners. Using the house they shared together with their children only during the holidays.

Pansy had changed into a pair of light blue jeans and a loose fitting white blouse. At the age of forty two, Pansy was still as beautiful as she was at eighteen, when she was bullying the Weasley girl at Hogwarts. Lying down on the sofa, with her head in Ginny's lap, Pansy closed her eyes as Ginny ran her fingers through the dark hair. After a few minutes of silence, and caressing, Pansy asked the question;

"What's up Gin?"

Ginny stroke Pansy's forehead, "I need to tell you something, its very important". Pansy got up and looked at her love in the eyes; "Go ahead" said Pansy in a comforting whisper.

"Its about Harry?" Pansy immediately became concerned; "He's okay isn't he? He's not ill".

Ginny smiled; "No its nothing bad, I bet he's doing very well. Its just that... I think its better if you read the letter".

Ginny handed Pansy the letter she received from Harry. After reading it, she looked up at Ginny;

"Do you want to tell your children?" asked the brunette. "How about you?" asked Ginny.

"I'm behind you all the way, you know that".

"I know, but it would mean coming out in the open" replied Ginny. Pansy nodded; "You're scared that the kids will stop loving you?"

Ginny nodded; "Don't be, I'm sure they'll be shocked, but they would get over it. But hey what do I know" replied Pansy sadly.

Ginny noticed this, and she softly took Pansy's hand; "Its okay Pansy". A tear came down Pansy's cheek; "I'm sorry love, its just that I want to be with you for the rest of our lives, and I would like to be a part of James, Albus and Lilly's lives also. I hope I can be a mother to them just like you are".

Ginny smiled, she knew for a long time that Pansy felt this way. "I'm sorry, I should not have said that". Ginny shook her head; "Pansy, I would love for you to be a stepmother to my children. I hate it when I have to leave you alone during the holidays"

"But Ginny, they're your own flesh and blood. No one can replace your children" replied Pansy. "I know. I really do hope that this will help Albus come to terms".

"I know I have no right in saying this, but do you think Albus is just going through a phase?" asked Pansy. Ginny paused and started to think about Pansy's words.

"I don't know, but I just can't stand to live this lie anymore, and I won't see you sidelined further more. Your not a dirty secret Pansy, your my partner and I love you".

Pansy was ecstatic and hugged Ginny; "I love you too".

Later that night Ginny put her quill to parchement and wrote;

_Dear Harry_

_I'm doing well, thank you for asking. The job with Neville is a major change of pace, but I would gladly accept it. The strain of travelling got to much for Pansy and I, I have no regrets and I'm only happy to finally be at peace. Pansy also sends you her best, and also pass on our regards to Draco. _

_I, and Pansy, have given it some thought and I think its best if we all meet up. I was wondering if you're free tomorrow night? It'll be great to see you, not to mention also meet Draco without hexing him. I hope we can come to an understanding and that we can all be happy with the result. Please let me know ASAP if you can come._

_Love_

_Ginny_

Pansy read the letter and smiled; "It'll be great to see Draco again. I hope Harry can stand me?" Ginny laughed; "Of course he will. You know how he's like, he'll do anything to make anyone welcome". Pansy nodded; "Yeah" Ginny smiled and kissed her beloved "Everything will be okay" she continued to kiss her and soon Pansy wrapped her hands around Ginny's head kissing her firmly. Both girls stood up and approached the bed, taking off their robes both girls soon were on the bed devouring each others lips.

Ginny moved down Pansy's body leaving butterfly kisses on her, to greet the most pleasureable thing she'd ever seen. Ginny's tongue gave a long lick to Pansy's lips as she opened herself up to Ginny's ministrations. Ginny then delved in and began to suck the pearl belonging to her partner as she panted and begged to be pleasured by more.

"Fuck me Gin" moaned Pansy. Ginny stood up and retrieved her wand. Pansy's eyes opened and she watched the beautiful sculpted body of her beautiful red head. Ginny smiled as she pointed her wand at her vagina, and muttered the infamous phallic charm. Her private area became clouded and soon her own pearl became a penis.

Ginny walked back to bed and Pansy stradled her. "You ready" asked Ginny. Pansy grinned and mounted her lover, slowly riding her. Ginny closed her eyes at felt the pleasure she was receiving from this woman. More than a decade ago, if anyone asked her if Pansy Parkinson would become the love of her life, she would've hexed them till kingdom come. But as fate played its card, Ginny did fall in love with Pansy, just as Harry and Draco forgot their differences and fell in love.

Pansy sped up her movements as she felt the need to orgasim, moaning at the top of her lungs. Ginny sat up to suck Pansy's sensitive sweat covered nipples adding to Pansy's pleasure. The lips closed around Ginny and she shot her juices into her. Riding out her orgasm Pansy wiped her face back from the sweat and hugged the red head;

"That was amazing" said Pansy pulling back she saw Ginny's grin; "Like always". Pansy laughed and got off Ginny; "Full of yourself aren't you?" asked Pansy.

"Always" replied Ginny as she kissed her partner.

* * *

Harry was in the bathroom preparing a warm bath for him and Draco, when he came home. Looking for Draco's favourite scented oil, Harry heard the familier chirp of Ginny's owl. Putting on a bathrobe over his boxer clad body Harry went into the living room and opened the window to retrieve the letter. Feeding the some crumbs, Harry read the letter and smiled. Hearing the door open Harry looked up to see Draco coming towards him, "If only I can see what you've got underneath that robe?" teased Draco. Harry blushed and kissed his partner; "Nice day?" asked Harry

"Not bad, missing you too much. What's that?" asked Draco.

"Letter from Ginny, she wants us to come to her place tomorrow evening" said Harry. Draco nodded; "Do you think she'll agree with your plan?" asked Draco nervously.

"I think she will. Anyhow let's not say more on the subject, cause tonight you're mine" said Harry.

* * *

**A/N: I know I can't write femslash sex scenes, so I apologise for the terrible sex scene. Please leave feedback**

**Thanks  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who left feedback.**

** I got the idea of naming the sauna Babylon from another story on this site, I think it was a Scorpius/Harry pairing fic. Anyhow with out further ado, here's Chapter 3.**

**Thanks

* * *

  
**

Draco helped Harry put on his coat, giving him a chance to kiss his earlobe; "It's going to be okay. You'll see" said Draco.

"I'm not nervous about that, I think Ginny is more concerned with Albus then our secrets. It's just that I'm going to see Ginny and Pansy for the first time together as a couple" replied Harry.

Draco nodded; "I know what you're getting at. But I think she's in the same position, Ginevra hasn't seen me since... well..."

Harry understood; "It's the past Draco".

Meanwhile Ginny and Pansy were preparing a few titbits for their meeting with Harry and Draco. Ginny was already dressed and inspecting her new pixie haircut, whilst the hot mini sandwiches were warming up. The clatter of Pansy's flat shoes annoyed Ginny, and she couldn't take it anymore. Coming into the hallway, Pansy was walking up and down on the spot, obviously petrified about what's coming;

"Pansy, don't worry. He's already forgiven pretty much everyone" replied Ginny. Pansy shook her head; "He forgave Draco because he helped him. I on the other hand sent nearly sent the man to his executioner".

Ginny tutted; "That was nearly twenty three years ago, trust me if Harry had a chip on his shoulder, he would've already done everything for us not to be together. Trust me he was only a tad apprehensive when I decided to tell you our situation, but that situation soon resolved its self".

Pansy exhaled and nodded, and was about to calm down when she heard the doorbell; "Oh God!" exclaimed Pansy. "Answer the door, and be calm". Ginny went back into the kitchen leaving Pansy annoyed and frantic. Walking to the door Pansy paused before opening it, "Everything will be okay" she muttered to herself. She opened the door to be greeted by two handsome men, whose faces portrayed sincerity.

"Hi, come in guys" said Pansy as the two men entered. "How've you been Pans?" said Draco as hugged his Hogwarts house mate. "Brilliant Draco, you on the other hand look just amazing". Draco dismissed the remark; "You've got to thank my better half for that". Pansy shyly turned to Harry, "Hello Harry" she said. Harry smiled and they shook hands; "Hello Pansy, nice to see you again".

Pansy let go of Harry's hand and took the boys coats off, "Where's Ginny?" asked Harry.

"In the kitchen", Harry walked towards the kitchen leaving the two ex-Slytherin's to catch up. Opening the door, he saw Ginny with her back towards him preparing the dishes; "Always said you looked good with short hair".

Ginny turned around; "Harry!" she exclaimed as she went up to him and hugged her 'husband'. "Good to see you" said Harry.

"Likewise. My word, your...radiant. When did you ditch the specs?" said Ginny. Harry smiled; "All thanks to Draco. I ditched the specs a month ago, wanted to see how the world looked like without them".

"And?" asked Ginny. Harry looked at his 'wife' and replied; "Absolutely beautiful" Ginny blushed at Harry's comment; "Do you want some help?" asked Harry. Ginny shook her head; "No thanks, just go and make yourself comfortable". Harry walked back to the lounge to see Draco and Pansy laughing; "Good joke" mentioned Harry. Draco looked up and pulled out his hand, Harry took it and sat next to him; "Sorry just catching up at what we did at my stag night".

Harry laughed; "Oh, I know that story Pansy". Pansy laughed; "Nice memories". Harry nodded. Ginny came out with the tea tray and set it down. "Hello Ginevra" said Draco standing up and offering his hand, to which Ginny shook it; "It's good to see you Draco. Especially after seeing the effect at what you had on Harry". Draco sat down and turned to his blushing partner; "He over exaggerates" replied the blonde man.

"Draco's right, Harry is clearly having an affect on Draco. I've never seen him look so happy" replied Pansy. All four of them laughed and they were served with the hot beverages.

"So have you guys thought about it?" asked Harry. Ginny and Pansy turned to each other before turning back to face the two men; "I think you already know that we all agree to come out to our kids Harry". Harry and Draco nodded; "However I'm worried that well..." replied Ginny. Pansy interrupted;

"You see Harry I'm just worried that, and please don't be offended, that Albus is going through a phase and that his feelings won't be returned".

"I understand Pansy, and I'm not offended in the slightest. Draco and I have both discussed such a matter. You see I know Albus's feelings will be returned because Scorpius is too in love with him". Ginny asked; "Are you sure?"

Draco replied; "One hundred per cent sure, he himself told me so". Ginny smiled; "I'm glad, if he's as nice as you guys say, then I'm happy for Albus".

"Of course he is, he didn't have a tyrannical father raising him" said Draco with a laugh. Ginny felt sad for Draco and was moved at the spectacle of Harry taking his partner's hand and raising it to kiss the knuckle.

"However I'm worried that... well I have no right to say this" said Pansy. Harry dismissed the brunette's remarks; "You do Pansy, if we are to come out, then you and Draco both hopefully will have a place in our children's hearts".

Tears came out of Pansy's eyes and she stood up to go to the kitchen; "Pansy" said Ginny; "I'm sorry did I..." Ginny shook her head; "No Harry, it's just that..."

"I think I'll go in there too..." said Draco. Harry stopped his boyfriend; "No love, I think I should go".

Harry walked into the kitchen watching Pansy sitting at the table crying; sitting at the table the ex Gryffindor summoned all his courage to help the woman in front of him; "Why are you crying?" he whispered. Pansy looked up at the kind face; "At you. Why are you so nice to me?"

Harry was puzzled; "What do you mean?"

"Harry more than twenty years ago I nearly sent you to your death and..."

"Pansy, it's the past. We're here now, not them. It's just you, Ginny, Draco, I and our children" said Harry. Pansy; "I'm sorry Harry, its just that after all I did to you and Ron and Ginny even".

"The past Pansy, it's the past. But I don't think you were crying over that"

Pansy wiped her nose with a tissue and shook her head; "No Harry, it's what you said about me allowing to have a place in you children's hearts. I'll be honest Harry; I do want to have a place. I want to be a family member to your children as well".

Harry listened to Pansy and was moved by her words; "I would like that very much. You know be Mother Pansy to James, Albus and Lilly".

Pansy laughed through her tears; "No Harry, I don't want to be called stepmother. You know Ginny and I sometimes joke that I'll turn out to be the tyrannical stepmother who will be the scorn of the children's lives".

Harry laughed at Pansy's point of view.

Meanwhile Ginny and Draco were having a similar discussion;

"I want to be there for them. I want to wake up at Christmas and open presents with them, and I want to see all that".

Ginny was moved by the man's words; "I want that too. I'll be honest I hate the idea of sharing custody between Pansy and I and you and Harry. It'll be nice if we all took holidays together. Be one big happy family".

Draco's eyes were red, "I'd like that very much".

"What about Albus and Scorpius? Would you accept it?"

Draco was surprised; "Of course, besides Scorpius knows I'm gay and in a relationship, although I never told him who with".

Back in the kitchen;

"I hate the holiday's you know, I'm left alone and I feel like a dirty secret. I don't want to feel that way anymore, I want to be there with you and Ginny and Draco".

Harry understood, he too hated leaving Draco. Granted Draco had his son for the holidays, but even then Harry wanted for his children and Draco's child to be together for the holidays.

"I hopefully want more" said Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Pansy

"I want you to be more than just Ginny's lover; I want you to be family. And I hope one day, we could be".

Pansy wiped her tears and hugged the man in front of her.

Ginny and Draco too were discussing their situation;

"I'm worried that they won't like me" said Ginny. "What that your children will hate you for the lifestyle you've chosen".

"Not only that, but the fact I will have to divorce Harry. I'm scared of putting them through that process, not to mention they'll probably feel hurt at the fact that the love they received was a lie".

Draco considered his words carefully; "Ginny, do you love your children?"

"More than anything",

"Does Harry love his children? So much that you and he kept up a charade not to hurt them?"

Ginny nodded; "Where the phoniness in that? You loved them just the same, only you didn't love each other that way. Was Harry honest with you?"

"From the very beginning", Draco shrugged his shoulders; "Than, where's the harm?"

"They'll hate us" said Ginny. "Will they?" said Harry, who had just come in tow with Pansy.

Ginny turned her 'husband'; "Well they'll be freaked out, that's for sure".

Harry and Pansy sat down next to their partners. There was a pause, was it a good thing to come out to your children, tell them that there parent's marriage was a sham and that there love for each other was nothing more than a strong friendship?

Harry looked at his 'wife', who was looking at Pansy biting her lip and looking at the ground. Ginny turned to face Harry, and she gave a slight nod. Harry nodded in gratitude.

"I'm not going to lie anymore. I don't want Pansy to be a dirty secret. I want to give a chance for her to be loved by my children".

"I agree" said Harry. "Draco is my life, and I want him to be loved also". Draco smiled and pulled Harry towards him, laying his partners head on his torso. Draco kissed Harry's head; the two girls in front of them looked on and could see how much in love the two truly were.

"So come Christmas, we tell them?" asked Harry. "Yeah, we tell them face to face" replied Ginny. Pansy smiled and blurted out; "I'm going to be an auntie!" Everyone laughed at the girl's remark.

* * *

Back in their bedroom, Harry and Draco were getting ready to turn in for the night. "So do you think you're ready?" asked Draco.

"Yeah, I don't want to live this lie any longer. I want to go out with you in public, I don't want to be judged and I don't want to look over my shoulder anymore".

"I tell you your divorce will probably painless compared to mine" exclaimed Draco. Harry chuckled was getting ready to go to sleep, when Draco laid down with him and kissed his cheek;

"Tell me love, was it worth it?" asked Harry.

"Divorcing Astoria was the best thing I ever did. I only divorced her because, like you I didn't want to live a lie anymore. I just didn't expect to fall madly in love with you" said Draco.

Harry stroked Draco's cheek; "Where did that Slytehrin cretin go to".

"He's still here Potter, and he wants to smother you with kisses".

Draco lay on top of Harry and did just that.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry for the small delay but work beckoned. Thanks again for all the feedback, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

The Hogwarts Express pulled into the platform, bustles of parents were waiting for their children to exit the train, and some parents even had banners with 'Welcome Home' messages on them. Harry and Ginny Potter were not one of these parents, although they were obviously happy to see their sons and daughter, it was no secret on them that this holiday would be their toughest, or even their, God forbid, last holiday together. Ginny took Harry's hand in hers and squeezed it, Harry looked at his soon to be ex-wife and kissed her forehead; "I'm frightened" said Harry. "Me too" said Ginny.

"Don't be. They'll love you no matter what" replied Hermione Weasley, who along with her husband Ron stood behind the couple. "Don't worry guys, to tell your children that your gay happens all the time" said Ron. The other three laughed at his remark; "I hate you Ron" joked Ron.

"I know mate" responded the red head. "How's everyone?" asked Draco, who was replied by nervous murmurings.

"Look, can I bring Scorpius over to the house?" asked the blonde. Harry nodded; "Of course you can, I don't thing he'd want to be separated from Albus".

At that moment Scorpius ran to his father and hugged him; "Dad, how are you?" asked the blonde boy.

"Fine Score, just brilliant, come on we have a lot to do this evening" said Draco who guided his son through the crowd. Draco nodded at Harry and the others, they all smiled back at him. At that moment James, Albus, Lilly, Rose and Hugo exited the train and ran to their parents; "Mum Dad!" shouted Albus as he got a big hug from their parents. "Hey Al. James" he said as he hugged his other son, Lilly let go of Ginny and hugged her father also. "Auntie Hermione, Uncle Ron" said James as he too hugged his godparents. "Guys we have to get going" said Ginny. Both Ginny and Harry guided their children;

"Good luck guys, if you need anything then let us know" said Ron as he hugged his best friend and kissed his sisters cheek.

"Where are we going?" asked Albus. "Home mate, we have to do a few things" replied Harry.

"Like what?" asked James. "I'll tell you when we get there".

"Nice hair cut mum" said Lilly to which Ginny responded by kissing her.

When the family arrived home, James and Albus were ready to go upstairs; "Guys can you come into the room here, you too Lilly".

All three of them went in to see Pansy Parkinson sitting there; "Oh hello. James Potter". Pansy smiled and stood up to shake James and Albus's hands; "Nice to meet you Pansy Parkinson".

"Guys, can you please sit down, we have an announcement to make". At that moment the doorbell rang, Ginny went to answer it and let Draco and Scorpius in. "Scorpius, what are you doing here mate" asked James. "No idea".

"Son, please take seat next to Albus", the blonde boy smiled and sat down next to his secret boyfriend, who was made more than enough room to accommodate him. James and Lilly looked at each other and smirked at the sight. Draco noticed this and looked to Harry who smiled.

Once everyone had settled down Harry began to talk; "Guys the reason why we are all here today is because we need to tell you something... Please guys don't hate us on what we are about to say". At that moment Ginny took Harry's hand.

"What is it?" asked a worried Lilly.

"Lilly, James, Albus, your father and I are... getting a divorce" There was a pause and the children were shocked; "Why" asked Albus with alarm. Harry squeezed Ginny's hand, telling her that he will answer the question;

"Because I'm gay and I'm in love" responded Harry. The three children were surprised; "Me too. I'm also in love with another woman" replied Ginny.

"With whom?" asked Lilly. "I'm in love with Pansy" replied Ginny, "And you dad are in love with Mr. Malfoy?" asked James. Harry nodded. Albus and Scorpius looked at each other and then at the floor, Lilly tried to keep her tears at bay. James however was calm, or in shock.

"How long dad?" asked James. "Ever since I was seventeen", James was shocked; "And what, you just decided to tell mum now?" Ginny interrupted; "No dear, I've always known. Even before we were married".

"How about you mum? Is that why you married dad? To hideaway?" asked Albus. Ginny shook her head; "No. I decided I liked women about ten years ago, and I've been with Pansy for about nine years now".

James was looked down, whilst Albus and Lilly looked towards Harry and Draco; "How about you dad?" asked Scorpius. "I've been with Harry for about five years now"

"Was before or after you left mother?"

"After" replied Draco. James was surprised at how calm Scorpius was; "Score, did you know?"

"No I didn't. I knew my dad was gay and in a relationship, but I never knew with whom" he replied looking at Harry.

"So what, all the love that my parents had..." Ginny interrupted; "Just stop right there Lilly. Your father and I have always loved you and always will. We just wanted to wait till you were old enough to understand".

Lilly stood up and went upstairs to her room, "Lilly" shouted Albus. "Why did you come out now?" asked James.

"If you must know, it's because of Albus. He told me in his letters that he was in love with Scorpius. Although I think our efforts were a tad to late".

For the first time Albus smiled, "Yeah sorry, we got together just two months ago. I hope you're not mad?"

"Why would we be" answered Ginny. "Tell me something. Why did you do it? Hide for so long?" asked James.

"We loved you simple as that. Our children were much more important than our own happiness" replied Harry. James but his lip; "So what us being here, caused you to stop being what you are?"

"No! James Potter, don't you think for one second you are the cause. You are not, the reason I married your father is because I wanted to raise a family with him".

"So you and dad never loved each other?" asked Albus.

Ginny replied; "No Albus, we do love each other". Ginny turned to look at Harry "I will always love your father, but not the way a couple should love each other".

"So how did Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Parkinson put up with it?" asked Albus.

"Because I love your mother Albus, and Draco loves your father" replied the brunette. Scorpius smiled, he was happy that his father was in a loving relationship.

"Okay, so how is this going to work?" asked James.

"What do you mean sweetheart" asked Ginny. "Who gets custody of who?" asked the eldest son. "There will be no custody" said Harry. Draco approached his partner and sat next to him clinging his hand,

Harry continued "We would never put you in a position such as that. No, we will all live together during the holidays"

Albus gave a big smile, whilst James nodded; "I'm really glad. I'll be honest, I'll never choose between the two of you. I'd rather live with you both, or alone. So yeah, let's see how this works out".

Pansy knocked on the door to Lilly's room; "Lilly, are you okay?"

"Come in" said the youngest sibling. Pansy opened the door and saw Lilly sitting by the window looking at the woodland surrounding the house.

"Hi Lilly. I was wondering if we could talk." "What's there to talk about, I'm happy for you and mum, really I am. I just want to let you know I won't get in your way".

Pansy was shocked; "Lilly Potter, you're not and never will be in my way. I just want you to know that I'm here for you just like Draco is here for you too. I don't want you to even start thinking that you're in my way. I love you to much for that".

"But you don't know me". Pansy smiled; "But from what you mum tells me about you I do. You're smart and you're stubborn. You won't take no for an answer, even though everyone around you will exhaust their opinion. I know you like pistachio ice cream and that you and your best friend, your cousin Hugo, always try to plead with your parents for it. I know your favourite subject at school is Potions and that you're the top of the class, so much so you're even beating your Auntie Hermione's record"

Lilly blushed; "She gave you quite a profile?" Pansy laughed; "You mother loves you and your brothers so much. So much so she was willing to put her and your father's lives on hold just so that you are raised with love".

"How about you Miss Parkinson" asked Lilly. "Please call me Pansy. I already do. I love you and your brothers so much and I would love to get to know you guys better. Lilly, you mother is my life. But you and your brothers and Scorpius come first".

Lilly began to cry; "I'm so sorry". Pansy cried also, "Don't be".

It was dusk and James was sitting at the table in the kitchen. He looked around the comforting room and felt empty. His parents would always cook breakfast together during the holidays and surprise them with cakes and sweets. Only now did he realise those days were over.

"Are you okay?" asked Draco as he approached the boy. James looked to see him; "Yeah I'm okay. Please take a seat".

Draco did just that and gazed at the boy in front of him. "James, I can't begin to imagine what you must be feeling".

James shook his head; "You don't. I don't know what to feel. At first I felt betrayed, but then I felt guilt. And now I'm just sad".

"I know I'm probably the last person you would listen to..."

"No Draco, please tell me what you have to say?"

"Don't think badly about your parents. They love you more than anything and they will never want to see you hurt".

"How about you, do you love my dad?"

Draco smiled; "I do James, he's like the sun. Every time I see him, I say to myself what I did to deserve such a loving warm person such as Harry Potter. But James, you're more important in his life than I will ever be. And I want to share in that importance. I know I'll never be a father to you, but if we can give each other a chance, we can see what happens".

James nodded; "I'll try my best Draco. I really will".

"I'll also, I promise" said Draco. James smiled and said "Now get up there, my dad is probably missing you".

Draco smiled back and went up to see if his Harry was still awake.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you ever so much for the reviews. I'm glad some people out there like a bit of sentimentality. Anyhow on with Chapter Five.**

* * *

It was January and Pansy was setting out the table for her and Ginny's breakfast when she saw an owl land outside on the window ledge. Opening the window to retrieve the letter, she looked to see it was for her. Closing the window and opening the letter. It read

_Dear Auntie Pansy_

_I and everyone else have already settled at Hogwarts and with Valentine's Day approaching, I've wanted to get a boys attention. His name is Jon Finnegan and he's very friendly but very shy, and I really like him. However he doesn't return my feelings so evidently. I know I have his attention since he is oblivious to the attention he's been getting from other girls, not to mention I've caught him more times gazing at me then taking notes at class._

_Please dear Auntie Pansy, tell me how I should broach the subject with him. I really like this guy and I hate to see him being ridiculed by other girls, who fancy him just as much as I do._

_Sorry I'm being rude. How are you? Please give my love to mum and also to dad and Uncle Draco when you see him. Tell him Scorpius and Albus are madly in love and are in the open about their relationship. You should've seen what happened when they were caught snogging each other at Hogsmeade. Practically half the fourth and fifth year girls cried and became depressed, over the fact that Albus was gay and in a relationship. Not wishing to put Albus down, but I always thought Scorpius would be more popular. Please don't tell him I said that._

_Please tell me how things are_

_Love_

_Lilly_

Pansy gave a laugh when she read the letter; a warm tingling feeling erupted in her stomach and went to her heart. The Christmas holidays had been a triumph for everyone, especially for Pansy who formed a strong bond with the youngest Potter child.

"Hi Pansy, another letter from Lilly?" asked Ginny as she walked in. Pansy nodded;

"She has really taken to you" said Ginny. "I'm so happy Ginny, I love being there for them. With Lilly I feel that she's the little sister I never had".

Ginny hugged her lover and kissed her head; "I'm really happy they love you Pansy".

"Oh sweetheart, I'm honoured to be someone special to them. And I'm glad I had a chance to get closer to them. I just wished I was there at the beginning".

"What? From birth?" asked Ginny. Pansy nodded; "You always wanted to be a mother?" Ginny asked. Pansy nodded;

"Pansy you are a mother to my children. And you are a fantastic one at that".

* * *

Draco was at work at Gringott's, having his lunch when his assistant called him; "Yes" said Draco.

"Sorry to bother you sir, but a Mr. Ronald Weasley to see you sir",

"Show him in please" responded Draco. Draco cleared his lunch tray away and went to the door to greet his guest.

"Ron, how are you?" he said as he shook Ron's hand; "Fine, sorry if I'm bothering you".

"Not at all please take a seat". Ron did and pulled out a package. "I just came by to drop off the photos from the holidays".

"Oh thanks. Tell me Ron, will Colin..." Ron smiled and shook his head; "Don't worry, Hermione made an Unbreakable Vow with him".

Draco smiled and nodded; "Good. Sorry forgive me, how are things with you?"

"Well between Hermione and I as always chaotic but absolutely loveable". Draco laughed

"No offense Ron, but I can't imagine any other way".

"You and Harry?" asked Ron. "Better, ever since the holidays things have changed".

"I take it you had no problems with my niece and nephews?" asked Ron.

"Well Ron, there will always will be a bit of a hiccup, but I think we're doing well. I hear Lilly has bonded with Pansy".

"You can say that again, they both came round for dinner last night, and Pansy was on top of the world". Draco laughed; "Pansy loves children Ron, she always has. On the other hand feel a bit wretched".

"Why?" asked Ron. "Well it's with James really. I know he's done more than enough to be welcoming, it's just that I feel I haven't done enough".

"I bet you have Draco. Pansy told me you and he bonded pretty well. Just like with Albus".

"Well with Albus is a different story. I mean don't get me wrong I love him like I would my own son, but he and Scorpius are a couple so you are already talking about so many factors in common. I just feel with James I've left him out in the cold".

"I'm sure he likes you in his own way. You've got to remember James has always been the coolest of the bunch. He has always felt responsible for Albus and Lilly and just wants to see them happy. However that had ruined any chance of him having...well a normal teenage life".

Draco gave a small chuckle; "Reminds me of someone we know". Ron nodded.

Ron looked at the man in front of him, all those of years of being enemies certainly put off any inhibitions of becoming close friends, although both of them did try hard to cope with one another. To Draco, Ron would always be known to him as Harry's best friend, and a brilliant friend he and Hermione truly were.

After saying their goodbyes, Draco sat back at his desk and flicked through the photos that Colin processed. Right from the first photo Draco was moved by them. Pictures of Harry with the children, pictures of Ginny and Pansy snogging after a particular long night of drinking, pictures of his beautiful partner smiling at the camera, various other pictures of the children passing, until Draco found one that was perfect. The picture was one that Ginny took which consisted of James, Lilly, Albus and Scorpius sitting on the couch with their father and Draco smiling at the camera.

"Perfect" whispered Draco at the wonderful sight in front of him, a surge of love and responsibility invaded Draco's senses, he was a parent to four children and he couldn't thing of a better thing to ask for.

* * *

Ginny was at her desk finishing off balancing books for Neville's shop. Once finished she opened the bottom left draw of her desk to put them away till she came across a photo album. Putting the books to one side, she retrieved the album and opened it to be greeted by a photo of her and Harry getting married. She smiled at the photo, clearly worried about the life she and Harry would build. Harry was handsome in that photo, and Ginny was young and pretty. Flicking through the album she came across a group photo, immediately a wave of sadness hit her. Her parents Molly and Arthur had the storybook marriage, and after nearly fifty years together they were still happier as the day they first met. For Ginny marriage was a deal, it was expected of her and Harry to get married and raise a family. And although she and Harry were very close, she still hated the fact that she married someone she wasn't in love with.

"You look beautiful" said Pansy, Ginny turned to see her partner's face. "So do you" whispered Ginny as she kissed her. Standing up and taking her to the bedroom, Ginny stripped off her and Pansy's robes. Pansy gasped at the sight, even after nine years Ginny's beauty still turned Pansy on and left her breathless. The brunette closed the gap between them and kissed the red head, making her lie down on their bed, Pansy went on top of her love and began to leave butterfly kisses all around her nude body.

"Just relax" Pansy whispered, "This is for you" she said as she lightly spread Ginny's legs and found the shaved pulsing pussy that had been Pansy's sweet nectar for all these years. Going down Pansy licked a trail from her pearl to her lips; whilst doing this Pansy shimmied her own hand down to dab her fingers in her own juices. Retrieving said hand Pansy then inserted two fingers into Ginny's twat as she began to suck at her pearl.

Ginny was in the throes of ecstasy as she let got of the dominant role and surrendered to Pansy's talented ministrations. Ginny moaned Pansy's name as her partner quicken the pace of the fingers entering and exiting from her body.

"Ohhhhh Pansyyyy!" exclaimed Ginny on the cusp of orgasm. Very soon Ginny released all over Pansy's hand. Pansy immediately licked her palm of filled with Ginny's divine juices, before feeding her partner.

"Oh Pansy that was amazing" panted Ginny as the brunette got on top of her and kissed her senseless.

* * *

The next morning Draco called in sick, even though he was healthier then ever. Both Harry and Draco put on their coats and got ready to leave their flat.

"So you ready love?" asked Draco. Harry nodded; "Can't believe this is really it" said Harry.

"You not backing out on me are you?" asked Draco. Harry laughed "No Draco, it'll never happen. Come on let's go and meet the girls".

Harry and Draco apparated to the Ministry where they were met with a bustle of workers going about their daily business, Harry and Draco sat down on a bench and waited for Ginny and Pansy to arrive.

"I hope Ginny isn't having second thoughts" said Harry worryingly. "Don't worry she'll be here. If not then I'll go and get her myself".

At that moment Ginny and Pansy appeared. "Hi guys" said Ginny with Pansy in tow, greeting the two men with a peck on the cheek. "So...ready Harry?" asked Ginny. Harry intertwined his hand with that of Ginny's and smiled at her, "Let's go" he said.

Both couples walked towards the marriage department and told the receptionist that they're here to see the Head of the Marriage department. Almost immediately after they said their names, both Ginny and Harry went into his office.

"Mr and Mrs. Potter, I trust there wasn't too much trouble at reception?" asked the pleasant middle aged man.

"Not at all sir, err... you know why we're here?" asked Harry.

"I do, it's just that I'm waiting for your witnesses to arrive..."

A knock was heard, and the Minister asked who it was; "Its Ronald and Hermione Weasley sir" answered Hermione.

"Please come in" said the Minister. Both Ron and Hermione came in and exchanged hellos with their best friend and sister.

"Well now that everyone is here, we can proceed. I understand that you wish to dissolve your union?" asked the Minister carefully.

"We do sir" asked Ginny. "Do you concur Mr. Potter?" Harry answered "I do".

"Have you made any preparations with custody and separation of possessions?"

"That won't be needed Minister. Both Harry and I have already worked out custody and the separation of possessions won't be relevant because...well I won't be, dare I say, fighting with Harry with anything whatsoever" replied Ginny.

"The same is for me. Ginny and I have already come to a mutual understanding". Ginny nodded at Harry's comment. "And we both decided to share custody of our children at the same time in the house we own".

The Minister had a small twinkle in his eye; "Not wishing to be rude, but if only all the couples were as good natured as yourselves".

Harry and Ginny gave a small smile at the man. Ron who was sitting behind Ginny was shaking and getting frantic, to which Hermione couldn't help but feel evidently worried for her dear husband.

"Right then, so all that's left is for you and your witnesses to sign this document and the marriage will be dissolved".

Harry and Ginny read the document and both of them signed it with no hassle. Ron and Hermione however approached the document nervously; clearly both were frantic at the thought of their names being signed on a divorce document.

Both of them took a deep breath and exhaled, before rapidly signing the form.

"Okay, that's all we need. Thank you so much for coming"

The four friends left the office and met up with Draco and Pansy who were nervously pacing up and down. "Thank Merlin. Everything okay?" asked Draco.

"Fine, just fine, listen I think we can all use a drink" said Harry.

* * *

All six of them sat in a Muggle pub just outside the Ministry, nursing their alcoholic beverages. The couples were at a loss; Harry looked at his ex-wife and felt a strange mixture of nostalgia and sadness. "Twenty two years just went up like that with a signature on a document" said Harry. Pansy looked at her partner who, like Harry, too was staring at the bottom of her glass.

"It's amazing to see how fragile marriage could be" replied Ginny.

"I think you two are brilliant" said Draco. Everyone, save Ron and Hermione, turned to him; "Explain?" asked Ginny.

"You guys are divorced and you're not jumping over the hills with a wad of cash and a home on the French Riviera. You two are genuinely sad that it had ended. I think it just goes to show how amazing you two are".

Harry was moved by his partner's words, he lifted Draco's hand and kissed it; "No, it's you and Pansy who are amazing. You two have put with us for so long, and for what?" asked Ginny

"What do you mean for what? We waited because we loved you!" exclaimed Pansy.

"I'm sorry love, it's just that...I'm happy that Harry and I are not together anymore, but I feel at how much just slipped away". Pansy nodded; "I understand"

Meanwhile, Ron was still shaking and Hermione was trying to calm him;

"What's the matter dear?" asked Hermione, even though she knew what was causing Ron's behaviour.

"I never want to go there Mione, I don't want to see that form ever again" said Ron.

"Do you think I want to!" exclaimed Hermione. "Mione if we ever... I'm dead, you get it. I'm a corpse" said Ron, to which Hermione couldn't help but start crying; "Oh sweetheart, what makes you think we'll ever see a form like that again?"

"I know we won't, but seeing stuff like that reminds me how lucky I am to have an angel watching over me".

Hermione wailed and kissed her husband of twenty two years, "I'll never stop watching over you my love. I love you too much to let anything get out of hand. Ron you are the most precious thing to me in the world. Remember what I told you at Hogwarts?"

"That I'm your best friend". Hermione nodded; "Exactly. And I fell madly in love with my best friend, who better?" asked Hermione. Ron shrugged his shoulders. "Exactly, and you know I'm always right" Ron smirked and nodded; "Yes you are". Hermione leaned in and kissed the man of her dreams, her first and only love.

The other two couples watched the exchange and were speechless at the display of affection. Pansy squeezed Ginny's hand, whilst Draco felt numb at the sight of these two.

"Guys I think Ron and I better get going" said Hermione. After their goodbyes the two were about to leave the pub, when Harry stopped them;

"Ron, Hermione?" Both of them turned to Harry. "It was always you two you know, you two were the best out of everyone else. I love you" he said. Hermione and Ron smiled and left the pub soon after.

* * *

**P.S.: I know I added another sapphic sex scene, and I know its not nearly as good as the one's I've read.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. Here's the final chapter of this fic. Thanks to everyone who submitted feedback, and I hope this last chapter will also satisfy. I know this is the last chapter, but feedback is again more than welcome. Thanks and Enjoy

* * *

**

Five Months Later

The Potter children along with Scorpius came bursting into their home with Harry and Ginny in tow. Albus ran to Draco, who was preparing dinner;

"Uncle Draco!" shouted Albus as he hugged his father's partner; "Hey Albus. How are you?" said Draco as he hugged the boy; "I'm okay. In fact more, I'm healthy and in love" replied Albus. Draco laughed as he let go of the boy and saw his own son coming towards him;

"Hi Dad" said Scorpius. "How are you" asked Draco as he hugged and kissed the boys head. "Amazing Dad, I'm in love". Draco nodded and looked at the two boys; "I'm happy for you two".

Meanwhile Lilly attacked Pansy with a hug; "How are you my little treasure" said Pansy as she hugged the red head; "How are you!" she asked. "Amazing now that I have you for the holidays" said Pansy as she hugged the girl. "Where are your brothers?" asked Pansy; "Here" said James as he hugged the woman; "So looking forward to spending the holidays with you and Draco". Pansy smiled; "Me too".

Harry and Ginny entered the house and found it with Draco and Pansy hugging their children; both of them breathed out a sigh of relief. Clearly happy that the positive vibe at Christmas didn't evaporate, "Okay everyone dinner time" said Harry.

Once everybody tucked in and ate the delicious dinner Draco had prepared Harry lightly tapped his wine glass to get everyone's attention; "Everybody I have an announcement to make. We are going to bed early tonight, so we can be bright and ready for tomorrow".

"What's tomorrow?" asked Lilly. "We're going away to the Caribbean. Draco has a little house..."

"An island actually" he said modestly to which James laughed, "Sorry love. Yes Draco has an island and everyone is going".

"What even mum and Pansy?" asked Albus excitedly, Harry nodded and the children erupted in euphoria, all of a sudden the conversation at the dinner table turned into what the holiday's had in store for them. Ginny however felt a bit apprehensive, to which Pansy noticed; "Are you okay?" she whispered.

"No love, I'm fine, just excuse me for a minute". Ginny stood up to which Draco followed her, both Pansy and Harry were gobsmacked at the strange behaviour of their partners; "Sorry to ask you this Harry, but what do Ginny and Draco have in common?"

"Well us for a start "replied Harry, Pansy laughed; "No Harry. Why are they behaving so secretive?"

"I don't know? But I'm going to find out".

Later that night Harry and Draco were getting ready for bed. Draco was putting on a t-shirt when Harry came up behind him and embraced him; "Can't wait for tomorrow" he said as he gave a small peck to Draco's earlobe

Draco smiled; "Neither can I. Tomorrow everything will be complete".

"What do you mean?" asked Harry. "You'll see" he said snidely. "Come on, tell me" said Harry as he rubbed Draco's chest looking at him coyly. "Oh Harry you're seriously too much...But you're gonna have to wait till tomorrow evening. Night".

Harry wanted to threaten Draco, but he couldn't. Draco knew Harry was a sucker for his charms, not to mention his body. Harry got into bed and Draco cradled him from behind; "Don't worry love, tomorrow you'll be mine... more than ever before".

Harry felt warm inside and slowly fell asleep to Draco lightly stroking his lover's hair.

* * *

The next morning everyone met in the main room ready for their departure. Harry and Pansy put up all the protective and locking spells around the house, until a knock on the door was heard. Pansy went to answer it to find Draco and Ginny coming in;

"Sorry we're late, but it was hell to get through Diagon Alley on a holiday" said Ginny. Both Pansy and Harry couldn't help but wonder what these two were up too.

"So is everyone ready. I want to get on the beach" said Scorpius. "All in good time love" said Albus holding onto his lover's hand. When everyone was ready, Harry brought in a beach ball, in actuality the Portkey which will take them to Draco's private island; "Okay everyone ready" asked Harry. Everyone nodded or yes. "Okay let's go to the garden". Everyone exited the house and after Pansy performed the final protective wards, she joined everyone in the middle of the garden.

"Okay everyone lie down. And touch the ball". When the last person, Ginny, did that the world fazed away and the clan were flying through a haze until they saw a bright sky, meaning their destination, "LET GO EVERYONE!" shouted Draco as everyone let go and they landed on sand. Standing up James looked around the beautiful location;

"This is spectacular!" announced the reserved elder Potter child.

"What the fuck!" said Scorpius, to which everyone looked at the blonde boy; "What just because I'm a Malfoy I can't use bad language?"

Albus whispered; "Only when we're together". Scorpius blushed to which everyone gave a knowing grin.

"I must say Uncle Draco, this is spectacular" said Lilly.

"Come on, let's go in" said Draco

Everyone entered the mansion and were gobsmacked; "Are you sure there's enough room?" asked Ginny.

"Ginny, there's enough room for three times our party. Okay, before I give you the tour. You can all discuss the sleeping arrangements".

"Draco, can I have my own room?" asked James. "Of course, same goes for you Lilly. How about you guys?"

"Er dad, can Albus and I share. You know together?" asked Scorpius nervously. Draco laughed; "Of course you can, Harry? Ginny?"

Both parents blushed at the thought; "Sure go ahead, you're nearly sixteen after all" replied Harry.

Both boys smiled at the thought of being together. "Okay, so off to the rooms".

After everyone settled into their bedrooms, all the children went downstairs to wait for the adults. "What do you guys think?" asked Scorpius.

"Its amazing Score, thanks for inviting us" said Lilly.

"Why do you have to thank me, we're family now are we?" replied the blonde boy, to which his brunette lover hugged and kissed him; "You're amazing" said Albus. Scorpius let go and looked into the boys eyes; "No you are". "Okay lovebirds, don't get carried away" said James.

"Don't worry we won't" laughed Scorpius. Draco and Harry went downstairs to the main hall. "Okay we're just waiting for your mother and Auntie Pansy. Look before we go on we have to discuss a few things that are non negotiable. Albus, Scorpius, Lilly and James whenever you go swimming you are to stay within sight distance, no cavalier attitudes from you guys. This is the ocean and it's very easy to get lost".

Everyone nodded in agreement; "Now with the exception of James since he's of age, everyone else needs to follow a set of rules" replied Draco.

"What rules?" moaned Lilly.

"When you're out on a date, home by eleven" said Draco

"What! Eleven" whined Lilly.

"The next morning, right?" asked Scorpius.

"I won't even get made up till eleven" replied Lilly

"Okay how about one?" said Draco

"I agree love, one is plenty" replied Harry.

"How about three" replied Ginny going down the stairs. "Look Harry, this rule only really applies to Lilly since she's the only one who's single and underage".

"For your information Mother, I already have a boyfriend. Who, if I'm not mistaken, will be at the tourist resort across the bay tomorrow morning".

"What's all this?" asked Harry. "Who is this guy?" asked Draco. "Jon Finnegan" replied Lilly.

"What! Seamus's kid! If he's anything like his father..."

"That's the point dad. He's anything but his father" replied James. "Explain James" asked Pansy.

"Well, when I found out that Lilly was going out with Jon. To which I have no problem with, I mean the guy is shy, but he likes a bit of gag, nothing bad I assure you. Well when I found out Lilly was serious, I wrote to Auntie Hermione and Uncle Ron, who told me things about his dad...to which I don't have to explain to you guys".

All the adults nodded, remembering the friendly, loyal but hot-headed and at times arrogant Irish Gryffindor very well. "Jon is a very good man who likes Lilly and will do everything to protect her" replied James.

All the adults thought hard, "Come off it guys, he's not exactly the son of Zabini" replied Draco.

Pansy shuddered and replied; "Narcissistic little shit".

"Okay Lilly, but we would all like to meet him" said Harry. Lilly smiled and hugged and kissed her father, "Oh thanks Dad, thank you".

* * *

James was out on the beach keeping an eye on his siblings, something he's been doing for all his life. James Potter was always the cool headed and loyal sibling, Albus and Lilly never saw fit to tease him or even to annoy him, and he simply wouldn't budge to anything except look after his siblings. He always was the most reserved of the whole Weasley family, the only time he turned aggressive was against his Uncle George, when he got drunk and tried to innocently flirt with Auntie Hermione. After George received a bruise and a broken nose, the relationship between the two faltered. Not to mention George would always shake when his nephew entered the room.

At Hogwarts, James was a star pupil. He excelled academically and, like his father, was a Seeker. But despite being gifted, not to mention very generous and handsome, he didn't care much for the life of a wizard preferring the Muggle life that Ron, Hermione and their children partook in. And now with the revelation at Christmas, James withdrew further from his birthright. Although he got along well with Draco and Pansy and he wished them and his parents the best, he still felt uncomfortable by the whole arrangement. But who was he to complain, with Hogwarts over James now set his sights on an apprenticeship at Gringott's. Something he would be partaking in September.

"Are you okay?" asked Pansy. James turned around; "Oh hi Pansy. Yes I'm okay, just keeping an eye on Lilly, Albus and Scorpius".

"Why don't you go out there and enjoy yourself. I heard from mum that you are starting an apprenticeship in September".

"Yes I am, I hope you're happy".

Pansy hugged the boy and kissed his cheek; "Of course I am, Merlin I wish I had an opportunity like that when I was your age. But James, why... Why are you so reserved?"

"What do you mean?" asked the man. "You know you don't show your feelings. I mean at Christmas you were just vacant".

"Pansy I'm a teenager finishing school. Of course I'm preoccupied".

Pansy sighed; "Listen I know I'm not family to you..."

"You are Pansy, you're my mother's partner so yeah, and you are family" he laughed. Pansy smiled back and looked relived; "I'm honoured James, I honestly thought you were preoccupied because of me and Draco?"

James shook his head; "No, I'm happy for you guys. Really I am, I don't have the right to complain. My mum and dad gave me and my brother and sister a very happy childhood, they put us first instead of them. I'll never doubt their love, nor would I question their parenting. And I'm happy that they have found happiness at last. But I just wish I could find the happiness they had, the friendship and in a way love they have".

Pansy took James's hand; "James you have the rest of your life to find that happiness. It'll never drop out of the sky, you have to work for it and with the right partner, it'll be worthwhile". James nodded kissed Pansy on the cheek; "Thanks"

Pansy blushed at James's action.

* * *

The sun started to set and Ginny announced to everybody; "Okay everyone get washed up and ready for dinner".

Albus, Lilly and Scorpius moaned and got out of the sea. Marching up to the house, James asked;

"What's the special occasion?"

"Oh nothing, love" said Ginny as he kissed her elder son. Draco looked on the scene, finally getting eye contact with Ginny, a smirk appeared and Ginny produced one as well. Harry noticed the scene and couldn't help but feel jealous. Were Draco and Ginny, after all this time, going straight? _'No it couldn't be. At least I hope not!'_

Harry and Draco retired to their bedroom and got changed for dinner; "Tell me love, is it a special occasion?"

Draco nodded; "Yes dear, it is. Put on that white shirt and khaki's. You just look delicious in them". Harry blushed and took of his trunks and shirt; "No underwear love".

"Why?" asked Harry. "Cause I may want to ravish you afterwards". Harry's exposed penis went hard, Draco approached him and jacked him off a few times; "Till later" he said as he kissed Harry's cheek.

Once everyone was ready, they went outside to be greeted by a banquet table and chairs; there were torches all around the dining area.

"Wow" said Albus. "This is amazing" replied Lilly. "Oh love you didn't have to go to all this trouble" said Harry. "Don't thank me, thank the house elves" replied Draco. Ginny was shocked; "I'm so happy Hermione isn't here, she'll throw a hissy fit. We wouldn't hear the end of it".

"Don't worry Gin, they are treated humanly and are a paid a fair wage. Anyhow let's settle down everyone".

Draco set the chair for Harry as Ginny did for Pansy. Soon everyone was served by the house elves and everyone tucked in; "I'm worried" said Ginny. "About what?" asked Harry.

"Well, all this rich food will put paid to our children's weight". Draco smiled; "Don't worry; this is a special occasion after all".

Harry anxiously sighed and responded; "What's this special occasion? I can't take it anymore!"

Everyone looked at the Boy Who Lived, panicking. Pansy confronted Draco; "Malfoy, if you don't come clean now..."

Draco sneered and responded; "Okay I've tortured everyone long enough. Can I have everyone's attention please?"

Everyone looked towards Draco, who produced a small red rectangular box. Ginny too produced one and grabbed Pansy towards the middle of the beach where the tide came and went. Everyone followed the couple and wondered what was going on; Draco was giddy, whilst Harry was a short hair from a panic attack.

Ginny looked lovingly at Pansy and smiled, "Pansy you know it's been just over ten years since we first met".

Pansy nodded; "And throughout those years you have stood by me through thick and thin. What I'm trying to say is, is that will you mine?"

Pansy was gobsmacked; "I'm already yours love". Albus and Lilly wept tears at the sight; James tapped their shoulders, looking at the sight. Ginny picked up the box and presented to Pansy, to which she opened it and found two gold rings with a female insignia on it. Pansy's heart leapt, Ginny smiled. Harry shed a tear at the scene.

Pansy picked one ring, whilst Ginny picked the other. Laying the box Ginny took Pansy's left hand and slid it on her finger; "Pansy, my love, my life, my future. With this ring I show you my devotion to you and to our future".

Kissing the ring, Ginny let go of Pansy's hand. Pansy then lifted Ginny's hand; "Ginny, with this ring I show you my devotion to our relationship. With this ring I show you my devotion to our children, I promise to do everything to protect them and to comfort them in need. I love you all and I want you to be in my life till death do us part". Small tears dropped down Ginny's cheek to which Pansy pulled in and kissed Ginny on the lips; "I love you" she whispered; "I love you too" whispered Pansy.

Everyone around them cried at the sight, Draco turned to Harry; "Do you?" Harry nodded; "Yes". When the girls came towards them, Harry and Draco went to the spot. Draco pulled out the box and opened it; the ring's Draco had chosen were white gold with a beautiful design of the male symbol; Draco took Harry's hand and slid the ring on his finger; "Harry, I can't believe it's taken over thirty years to get to this position. I never imagined that I would ever be here with you, I guess the reason I hated you so much was because I was jealous that you had wonderful friends who would do anything for you. Later I realised that I have fallen in love with you, and when I saw you again after nearly twenty years, I knew that I had a second chance, to which I took and I glad I took. With this ring I devout myself to that chance, a chance that saved me, a chance that made me feel loved and show me how to love in return, not only to you but to our children also, to whom I devote my life towards".

Harry wiped the tears from his eyes and slid the finger onto Draco's hand; "Draco, my beautiful wonderful Draco. I'm glad you took that chance, because I would've been too frightened to take a chance. I too devote myself to you and to Scorpius, he too is my son and I hope he accepts me as his father also. Draco I love you till the beyond, and let's not other factors destroy the love we should've had all them years ago".

Harry and Draco moved in for a kiss too which everyone cheered. Pulling back Draco looked at his partner to see love and care in his emerald green eyes. "I love you" said Draco. "I love you too" said Harry as he moved in for another peck.

* * *

The rest of the night continued with further festivities; more drink, more food and much more dancing. Much later on Harry and Ginny were dancing to a slow rhythm, with Harry trying to remember he was leading, "You've gotten used to the submissive role, haven't you?" asked Ginny. Harry blushed to which Ginny smiled; "You always loved being in control" whispered Harry. "Always" replied Ginny.

"I'm just so glad to see you relaxed and happy after all this time" said Harry. Ginny pulled back to face Harry; "You deserve it more Harry. I knew what I was getting into, and I have to be honest, I don't regret it. I don't regret marrying you and bearing our children. You are the perfect father Harry and I'm sorry..."

"No. You had it worse, when you were... straight?" Ginny nodded; "You risked it all and I should've been..."

"You were always there. And I owe you everything. You showed me the path to my own happiness. If it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't be dancing with you and smiling, I wouldn't have known what it was like to experience the love of another woman, and in turn I wouldn't have met Pansy".

"I always wanted to ask you. What's it like? Loving a woman?" asked Harry. Ginny's face became serious and she replied; "Its like nothing I ever thought I will ever feel. Its like I leave an imprint, whenever Pansy and I make love, I feel a positive connection. I feel loved and fulfilled and I feel that Pansy has left a part of her soul within me".

Harry smiled and hugged his ex-wife; "I'm so happy for you Ginny. I'm just glad that we can still be friends after all we've been through".

"We're family Harry. We always were, and I'll always be here for you". Harry leaned forward and kissed Ginny's forehead; "I love you Ginny"

"I love you too Harry. Go to him Harry, make him yours"

Harry stopped dancing and went to where his partner was sitting. "Want to call it a night?" whispered Harry. Draco turned to Harry and nodded. Both he and Draco bid everyone good night and walked briskly towards their room.

"Is it my imagination, or is my dad going to be fucked by your dad?" asked Albus. Scorpius laughed and kissed the boy; "How do you know if your dad..."

"Because it's obvious when he danced with your dad earlier on, your dad was clearly leading. And I need the strongest antidote to wipe away the horrible image of my dad being a bottom".

Scorpius howled with laughter at his boyfriend's predicament; "How about we follow their example and retire for the night, where you can ravish me till dawn"

Albus grabbed Scorpius and slowly walked towards their bedroom; James and Lilly were sitting with Ginny and Pansy, looking at the scene.

"Like father, like son" said Lilly. "I don't think so" said James. "What do you mean?" asked Pansy.

"My dad's the submissive with Draco; Albus is the dominant with Scorpius". Pansy and Lilly laughed; "Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world likes taking it up..."

"Don't say that! I don't want any nightmares" said James.

* * *

Draco had stripped off Harry and himself before he even locked the door and cast the strongest silencing charms known to man. Moving in, both men kissed and Draco pushed Harry down on the bed; "Suck me off Potter" Harry grinned and went down on Draco taking in his length into his hot mouth.

"Turn around, let me do you" said Draco as Harry turned his body so that Draco had access to Harry's cock. The sound of slurping filled the room as both men fed each other their glands. As Harry swirled his tongue around Draco's head, he pushed down his cock into the warmth of Draco's mouth. Licking the shaft, Harry splurged all over the organ that was going to give him unadulterated pleasure, Draco meanwhile spat out Harry's cock and licked the trail of skin leading up to his anus.

Harry felt the sensation and pushed a tad down so that Draco had a clear view and east access to his gaping hole, all the while Harry's mouth was still pleasuring Draco's cock. Draco licked a trail and used his hands to pry Harry's cheeks; looking at the mound of tissue, Draco licked it a few times before delving in his tongue to fuck the hot hole in front of him.

Harry moaned around Draco's gland and tried to get as much of his spit onto him as much as he could. Draco tasted the familiar essence of Harry's hole as he rimmed him. Draco loved the scent and taste of Harry's hole, he couldn't get enough of it, and the fact Harry loved being rimmed made him enjoy it even more. Working in his tongue in and out, Draco tried to use as much spit as possible when he pulled back inserted two fingers in simultaneously.

Harry spat out his partner's cock and moaned in ecstasy; "Oh yeah, oh" he moaned as Draco worked in a third finger.

"You like my fingers..." pausing to give a quick lick, "You like them Potter". "Hmm" screamed Harry as he received them.

Soon Harry wiggled his arse, letting Draco know he was ready. Pulling of Draco Harry soon put his feet on either side of his lover and lowered himself onto his boyfriend's cock. Once sheathed, it took Draco all his energy not to come; "Yeah you like that you bitch!" said Draco. Harry, who was in throes of ecstasy, nodded; "Yeah take that" said Draco as he held Harry's hip as he began to meet Harry's thrusts.

"Oh Dra..." Draco smirked; "Moan my name bitch, moan my name". "Draco, Draco". Now ploughing into the tight hole above him, Draco began to reach climax, whilst he masturbated Harry's cock.

"Go on scream". Harry closed his eyes as the meeting of hips intensified; "Oh Draco...Oh my master... OH DRACO FUCK ME!" Draco lost restrain and pulled Harry's hips down to meet his cock; "OH DRACO..DRACO FUCK ME... FUCK YOUR LITTLE BITCH!"

Draco watched as the boy above him had ceased the obscenities and came deep inside his hole. Harry felt his hole leak out Draco's cum as he himself climaxed over the bare chest of his partner. Riding out his orgasm, Draco felt his limp cock slip out of Harry's hole, moving out from underneath him Draco softly pushed him down on the bed and ravaged his mouth;

"Did you like that?" asked the blonde amusingly; "Yeah" moaned Harry. "Want to be my cock slave forever?"

Harry laughed; "I was always yours Draco" Harry smiled at his partner, to which he moved down and kissed the smiling lips; "I'm crazy about you. Can't keep my hands of you Potter" whispered Draco between kisses.

Very soon after all the kissing, the partners became aroused once again. Draco slipped a finger into Harry's crack and gazed his opening, "Again?" asked Draco. Harry smiled; "You still haven't got enough of me?" Draco pulled Harry into a kiss and whispered; "I'll never be tired of you Harry".

They continued to kiss and rub against each other while Draco gently prepared Harry with his fingers and oil. Harry loved the feel of Draco' fingers stretching him and stroking his prostate. He'd learned to feel things since becoming this man's partner that he never knew were possible.

Draco removed his fingers, sat up and back and Harry spread his legs. "No," Draco murmured. "Lie on your side," he commanded. Harry rolled to his side, stretched one arm above his head and the other in front of him for balance. Draco bent Harry's upper leg and straddled the lower one. He lifted the bent knee and positioned himself to enter. Harry gasped as Draco plunged into him in one smooth stroke, filling him exquisitely. This position was very different. Draco was deeply imbedded in him with his balls nestled right up against Harry. Harry's balls and cock were tucked right up against Draco thigh. Draco grasped one shoulder and the bent knee and began to move, trying to find the right angle. Harry arched his back and turned his upper torso so he could grasp Draco upper arm with one hand and hip with the other for better leverage. He wrapped his upper leg around Draco arse tightly. As Draco began thrusting harder and harder into Harry, Harry pulled with his leg and arm trying to get that cock even deeper. Then he writhed, causing his hips to move forward and rub his erection on Draco' thigh, discovering a whole new sensation. Harry growled and lost all sense of reality. He pulled and rolled his hips and helped grind the two of them together.

He looked up into Draco' face and almost lost complete control. Draco, sweat dripping rivulets down his face, long hair, lank and damp, was staring down at him with the most intense look Harry had ever seen. "Can't..." Draco panted. "Harry, come for me," he commanded. Draco bared his teeth and pounded into Harry. Harry felt heat erupt into him as Draco came. Seeing his partner throw his head back, mouth open and gasping, feeling Draco' body jerk around and within him, Harry arched his back and came with a gasp and a shudder.

Harry lay there, trying to recover. Draco slowly withdrew from him and stretched out beside him. Harry reached over and gently caressed his lover's cheek. He performed the cleaning charm and they just gazed at each other drowsily for a few moments before Harry fell asleep.

Looking at the sleeping beauty next to him, Draco marvelled at how he was there with Harry, Harry Potter saviour of the magical world, married to Ginny Weasely and raising three beautiful children and was now in love with Draco Malfoy. Although Draco never admitted to anyone, he was turned on by the fact Harry was married and a great father on one side. But on the other side he was homosexual who loved being a bottom. And now he was here being loved and screwed by Draco and, judging by Harry's face whenever they made love, Harry Potter craved being a bottom, a submissive who received pleasure.

* * *

The next morning Draco and Harry went down to breakfast when they saw Scorpius sitting on the table being snogged by Albus; "Don't you two come up for air?" joked Harry.

"Well at least when we come downstairs we don't smell of sweat and sex" replied Albus. Scorpius laughed; "Sorry dads but its true, you smell like a right state".

Both men blushed, "What all this talk about sex Harry, are you setting a bad example?" teased Pansy who was coming down with Ginny. "Speak for yourself Auntie Pansy. At least they had the decency to put up a silencing charm".

Both men laughed at the shocked faces of the two women; "We heard you next door, we didn't know whether you were being intimate or auditioning for the animal voices contest in November" replied Albus.

The room erupted with laughter, to which the two women quickly ducked into the kitchen. Harry went into find the women nervously laughing. "Its okay you two. Albus is just happy that we can all be easy over issues such as this".

Ginny smiled and nodded; "Oh Harry, I'm so relieved that they're okay with us".

"Of course they are. Come on let's go out there".

When Ginny and Pansy along with Harry left the kitchen, they were met with James and Lilly. "Come on let's get ready for the beach" said James.

"Guys, there something we need to ask you, and please answer truthfully". All the kids nodded; "Are you happy with us being not together?"

"Well you guys are together" answered Lilly; "You're always going to be friends no matter what" said Lilly. "I agree, mum, dad, you gave us a happy home, a nice childhood; I'm just sorry we didn't see it sooner. But we are happy, I love you both so much; nothing will ever take that away from us".

Scorpius approached his dad and hugged him; "I am happy that I have two fathers and two mothers".

Ginny smiled at the blonde boy; clearly moved that Scorpius too saw her as a mother also. Albus approached his parents and hugged them, he beckoned for Draco and Pansy to join him; "I'm just happy that I have two mums and dads whom I love very much". Draco and Pansy put their arms around the boy hugged him for all his worth.

THE END


End file.
